


Reasons

by Hisbabygirl18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisbabygirl18/pseuds/Hisbabygirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in love with Derek. Derek is using him for sex until he realizes that he might be willing to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Heard Selena Gomez song "Heart Wants what it Wants" and this just came to mind. Been holding on to this for awhile. Not expecting a lot of people to like but just wanted to post it anyway. First time posting for TW. I love them, STEREK FOR LIFE!!!  
> Be gentle. Leave Kudos cause I know this is not worth commenting on.  
> Not Beta'd.

**_You got me sippin on something,_ **

**_I can’t compare to nothing I’ve ever known,_ **

**_I’m hoping that after this fever I’ll survive,_ **

**_I know I’m acting a little bit crazy_ **

**_Strung out a little bit hazy_ **

**_Hand over heart, I’m praying that_ **

**_I’m gonna make it out alive_ **

 

 

 

 

It’s the same thing everything time. Stiles goes over to the loft and Derek kisses him. Stiles falls for him. The caresses, the soft words. The meaningless words whispered in the moments of passion. Whispered words turn into moans and grunts of lust. Sighs of, **_“Yes, please”_** and **_“Derek, more”_**.  Day turns to night and with the sweat still damp on his body, Derek turns to Stiles after all is done. Cast him aside with a callous, “You should go”. Stiles sighs, gets dressed and leaves. Heads home to his dark apartment and cold bed. Pulls a bottle out. The drinks don’t help. They only bring to light the larger stupidity that Stiles engages in when it comes to Derek.

 

**_The bed's getting cold but you're not here,_ **

**_The future that we hold is so unclear_ **

**_But I'm not alive until you call_ **

**_And I'll bet the odds against it all_ **

 

 

 

Stiles is drowning in self-hatred. Nights spent in misery. Days that bleed together. Work has become nothing more than a distraction from the monotony of everyday life. Weeks pass. Days stagger by. And then, one night the phone rings. Stiles knows who it is as he stares at it. And lets it ring. He knows if he picks up the phone, how it ends. But he doesn't care. He hasn’t been alive since the last time they were together.

“Hello”.  

 

**_Save your advice cause I won’t hear_ **

**_You might be right but I don’t care_ **

**_There’s a million reasons why I should give you up_ **

**_But the heart wants what it wants_ **

 

He goes, because he almost has to. But when he gets there, it’s different this time. Derek doesn’t touch him. Just looks at him. Stares at him.

  
“You’re in love with me.”

“Yes.”

“You shouldn’t be.”

“I know.”

“I can and will break you.”

“I know.”

“You should stop coming when I call.”

“True, but I can’t help myself.”

 

 

_**You got me scattered in pieces** _   
_**Shining like stars and screaming** _   
_**Lighting me up like Venus** _   
_**But then you disappear and make me wait** _   
_**And every second's like torture** _   
_**Heroin drip, no more so** _   
_**Finding a way to let go** _   
_**Baby, baby, no, I can't escape** _

 

 

 

“Derek, look at me. I come because I want to. I come because when I’m not here with you, it hurts. I don’t sleep for days after our encounters. I’m not asking for the world. But I am asking to try.”

“Stiles, I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t, Derek. There is a difference.”

“Stiles…I…”

“Let me stop you before you over strain yourself. There are a hundred reasons why this won’t work. With your past and my issues, this very well could go down in flames. But there is one thing that I am betting the whole of my sanity on. I love you. Have since the first time I saw you in the station with my dad. You were there with Laura, sitting on a bench after the fire. I’m not expecting fairytales here. Just…try.”

 

_**This is a modern fairytale,** _

_**no happy ending, no wind in our sails** _

_**but I can't imagine a life without** _

_**breathless moments** _

_**breaking me down, down, down, down** _

****

****

Derek can hear his heartbeat, steady and strong. There are no lies. The same look that Stiles wears when Derek caresses his back, licks his neck. He sees it all now. Every time he told Stiles to go, every time he rolled away from Stiles at the end of their sessions. The look of utter hope, shame but underneath it all. Love. What can he say in the face of that…

 

“Yes.”

“Your overwhelming enthusiasm is blowing me over here.” Sly smile but yes hope and love in Stiles smile.

 

_**The bed's getting cold and you're not here** _   
_**The future that we hold is so unclear** _   
_**But I'm not alive until you call** _   
_**And I'll bet the odds against it all** _   
_**Save your advice 'cause I won't hear** _   
_**You might be right but I don't care** _   
_**There's a million reasons why I should give you up** _   
_**But the heart wants what it wants** _   
_**The heart wants what it wants** _   
_**The heart wants what it wants** _   
_**The heart wants what it wants** _

****


End file.
